Percy Jackson prank wars
by whatshouldmyusernamebe
Summary: Back at camp half blood after gaia's defeat (I'm just assuming they won and everyone survived), Percy gets into a little fight with the Stoll brothers and now must get revenge for a prank they pulled.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a fanfic it's set post HOH back at camp half blood. Here goes, please don't be too harsh with reveiws.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson I definitely would not be writing fanfiction.**

**Percy pov:**

It was pretty much an average day at camp, I'd just finished archery and Leo was being treated for an arrow that mysteriously impaled itself in his rear end (no idea where that came from). When swung my cabin door open to be greeted by a wall of bubbles, no kidding, my cabin was completely filled, floor to ceiling with bubbles.

"Damn Stolls." I muttered and stormed off to cabin 11.

Perhaps I should explain, well basically I may have overheard Travis singing in the shower the other day and videotaped it, all 2mins17. Naturally a tape like that couldn't stay a secret too long and when Travis found out he swore revenge, which had come in the form of a cabin-sized bubble bath.

I burst through the hermes cabin door and glared at Travis and Connor's cocky grins.

"What brings ya here Percy?" mocked Connor.

"Oh I think you know." I seethed.

"We do?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Does it have something to do with the industrial sized order of bubble bath we were delivered yesterday?"

"I swear I will kill you two."

"Oh no Connor I'm so scared!" Travis teased.

"Watch your backs, this is not over."

"Good luck with that kelp head!" retorted Connor as I slammed the door.

I need to plan my attack and fast. There was only one person to help with this, I rushed to the Athena cabin to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO not me, thanks for rubbing it in.**

**Percy pov:**

"They filled your cabin with bubbles? Sewead brain that's priceless!" Annabeth said, then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Maybe to you it isn't."

"Annabeeeeth your supposed to be on my side." I whined.

"Sorry Percy" She replied as if speaking to a two year old.

"I need to get them back for this."

"Yeah you need a plan, so I guess I'll have to help or you'll never come up with anything."

**Connor pov:**

The day after our argument with Percy, Travis and I were pretty relaxed. So far Drew had lost her diamond earrings, all the forge's mechanical screwdrivers had mysteriously gone missing and we would probably make a fortune selling them on ebay.

We strolled toward the dining hall planning a prank on the Ares cabin for hanging me from a tree during capture the flag. We weren't exactly "watching our backs" as Percy put it, I mean this is kelp head we're talking about, why bother?

Then we reached the dining hall.

Where every camper from every cabin was glaring at us.

"Travis what did we do?" I wispered.

"I don't know, I lose track."

We moved slowly over to our table, trying not to provoke them and sat down.

"Why is everyone so mad at us?" asked Travis.

"Oh, Why are we mad at you? YOU poisoned all our grape vines!" screamed a voice from the dionysius cabin.

"You tie dyed all our camp t-shirts, we look like hippies!" accused Drew

"You put a vault of ringing alarm clocks in our cabin." yawned Clovis.

"You stole all our mechanical screwdrivers!"

"Wait a second, we didn't do any of this." stated Travis.

"Except for that last one." I interjected.

"Oh yeah! Look at this." then Leo handed us a small scrap of paper "you have been Stolled" it read.

"Stolled? Really?" asked Travis.

"We've been framed!"

"Yeah, right because who else would go on a mad pranking spree?"

Then our attention turned to a lone Percy smirking in the corner, he was not going to get away with this.

**Percy pov:**

Two days after the fiasco in dinig hall, everyone was still mad at the Stolls and no one had discovered the real culprit of the pranks. So that's victory for Percy right? That was until I saw the sword fighting arena. I guess I spoke too soon...


End file.
